Iris
by The Renaissance Era
Summary: Could you ever link together the meaning of a flower to a person? “do you know what the Iris represents?”... a pre-series fic, no romance or anything, just some explaining and clarifications...


**Author's notes:** um…this is technically my_: ticks fingers off:_fourth spiral fic; The THIRD one to be placed in this account. Because of that, I dance around in sheer happiness and success _:dances around:_ lalalalalah…so anyway, uh yeah, you reader won't really care of the things I mentioned about. I recently have been having this wave of ideas for all sorts of spiral fics that I can't seem to stop them. Okay, **just a brief background on what you are about to read:** this is set before the whole series (so, it's a pre-series fic) where the dearest Kiyotaka Narumi is not missing yet, Madoka and Kiyotaka aren't married yet and the Blade Children probably aren't hunted that much YET. Oh yeah, Rio is most likely to be a little kid here, so I didn't include her yet. That's enough for the background. Please R&R! and enjoy! Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER** I almost forgot to put this, OF ALL GOOD THINGS TO FORGET! Suiri no Kizuna does not belong to me, or to the Renaissance Era. So, naturally, the wonderful cast that make up this interesting anime/manga also do not belong to us. Thanks!

**Iris**  
By: The Renaissance Era's Shimo Hyozan 

"you ready, Ayumu?"

"yes, brother"

"well then, let's go" Kiyotaka said, leading Madoka out of the door and urging his little brother to follow.

They waited for a cab until one came by, as they all rode in it. The trip was spent in a comfortable silence until a child's voice spoke up innocently.

"brother?"

"yes? What is it?" Kiyotaka said, looking at his brother

"where are we going again?"

"hmph…" Madoka suddenly interrupted. She also faced Ayumu and continued "your brother has this funny way of introducing you to a few of his friends"

"so much as you find it amusing, I'd have to do it. Of! That reminds me" he faced the female amongst them "Madoka-kun, did you bring them?"

"of course. I have them here" and she reached for the handle of a paper bag that was on the floor in between her legs. She held it up and smiled at her boyfriend "did you think that I forgot them?"

"well…for a while"

The cab stopped and Kiyotaka paid the driver off. They got out and the young boy looked up at the tall building that they were currently standing in front of.

"Ayumu! Stop looking silly there!" Kiyotaka said

"come, Ayumu" said Madoka's gentle voice. She led the child inside the building. As they walked apst the receptionist, who smiled at them as they went pass, they caught sight of the older Narumi up ahead in front of the elevator doors. Kiyotaka waited for the both of them before entering then pressing a button. They started to move up as he spoke up once more.

"Ayumu? Can you do me a favor?"

"hmm?" Ayumu faced the one who called out to him "what is it, brother?"

"when we get to the front door of my friend's suite, I want you to hold _these_…" and he got something from Madoka's paper bag and showed them to his brother then proceeded to give them to him "…and give it to the person with blue eyes"

Ayumu looked at what was lodged in his hands before asking "um…brother. What are _these_? And what is the name of that person?"

Kiyotaka just smiled before the elevator made a sound, signaling them that they have arrived at their destination. They then motioned outwards through the double doors and started walking towards the end of the hallway.

OIOIOIOIO

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Kousuke shouted as he walked to the front door. He opened it and was immediately faced with a child holding a bouquet of flowers.

"who is it?" someone said from one of the corridors of the suite.

"uh…hey Eyes. There's a kid here and…"

"a kid?" a female voice said

"yeah…" the red haired guy turned to see his friend approaching him. He then asked "Ryouko, where the heck is Eyes?"

"I'm here" Eyes suddenly said, walking to where his two companions were currently standing. He peered in between then and saw the child. "oh…I see" he then moved forward and asked him "hello there. May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Eyes Rutherford"

Kousuke and Ryouko looked at each other while Eyes continued on, saying "um…yes. I'm Eyes"

"these irises are for you" the child said, extending the flowers forward

"for me?"

"do you know what the Iris represents?"

"geez…who is this kid? And why the heck is he asking such questions?" Kousuke interrupted, a slight irritation heard from his tone. Eyes merely held a hand up, which silenced him. He spoke once more to the child "I actually have no idea what that specific flower represents"

"it means 'the blessings of the believers'" someone spoke from behind the child. Eyes suddenly looked up. Kousuke and Ryouko noticed this and also did the same. They saw a shadow or two slowly approach them.

As they stepped under the light, the ones by the doorway were able to identify who they were.

"hello Eyes, Kousuke, Ryouko" Kiyotaka greeted, nodding his head to each. Madoka stood beside him just behind Ayumu. Kiyotaka then placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"this kid's yours?" Kousuke blurted out

"what?" Madoka immediately reacted, raising an eyebrow

"probably. They look like one happy family" Ryouko said blissfully.

"are you trying to pick a fight?" Madoka said, a vein twitching in irritation art the side of her head.

"Madoka…" Kiyotaka said calmly, as he faced her and smiled. She withdrew and kept quiet afterwards. He then faced the three and patted Ayumu's shoulders "this is my brother, Ayumu Narumi"

"oh, so that's why they sort of resemble each other" Ryouko commented

"because he's my brother, NOT my son, okay"

Ryouko and Kousuke finally realized their not so true of a thought that they started laughing. Together with their laughter, a soft chuckle mixed, which was issued from Ayumu's mouth.

"so, Kiyotaka. What brings you here?" Eyes asked after the laughter died down

"me? Simply to introduce you guys to my brother"

"and the flowers?"

"they speak for themselves" he fingered the violet petal fondly before facing Eyes again "c'mon, can't you stick the pieces together?"

The blue eyed man thought for a moment before realization dawning at him. "Don't tell me that…" he looked at Ayumu "…he's the one who will save us, the Blade children"

"maybe. The blessings will definitely come to the ones who believes, remember that Eyes" Kiyotaka said. His hand dropped from Ayumu's shoulder to his side. Ayumu looked up at his brother and saw his eyes dart from the Irises to the man whom they stood before.

He got the idea.

"here" Ayumu said, placing the bouquet of Irises on Eyes' hands. He bowed then said "nice meeting you, Eyes-san" and he turned and followed his brother and Madoka down the dimly lit hallway. Eyes took one last look at he three retreating figures

"can he really save the blade children? After all, he's just a kid" Kousuke said

"even if he's a kid, he'll eventually grow up. Now as we wait for him to mature, all we can do is believe and keep our hopes up, for our future" Eyes stated, cradling the Irises in one hand and shutting the door.

* * *

**Author's last notes:** yeah. There's a weird thing that I placed here. I made Eyes live in that suite of his. So sorry if I did it that way. And, sorry if my writing was sloppy this time…the last line really sucked big time… 


End file.
